bobo
by Louise Malone
Summary: Jasper est hospitalisé...Mais c'est pour le meilleur!
1. malade

_**Cet OS est dédié à ma chère amie Erika, qui traverse des moments difficiles, n'étant guère en forme.**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je vais crever.

Maintenant.

Et d'ailleurs JE VEUX MOURIR!

Qu'on m'achèèèèèèève!

J'AI MAAAAL!

J'en peux plus! C'est atroce!

Bon sang, premier jour dans cet appart en colocation et je vais mourir!

J'ai déjà prit du paracétamol, de l'ibuprofène et du spasfon. Et aucun effet!

Rien du tout!

Je me tourne encore dans mon lit pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui me vrille le dos.

Je suis en sueur. Il est presque 1 heure du matin.

Je vais devoir consulter un médecin avant demain matin, c'est sur!

Et mon coloc va…

PUTAIN! Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bains et je vomis comme si j'avais avalé une bouteille entière de vodka alors que pas du tout.

La douleur me lance à nouveau, c'est infernal.

Je crie entre deux vomissements et bien sur, voilà Edward qui rapplique, affolé.

Edward est mon tout nouveau colocataire, on a emménagé cet après-midi.

Lui aussi joueur de hockey et lui aussi vient de passer pro, comme moi.

Donc non seulement il est mon coloc mais aussi mon coéquipier.

Mais j'ai trop mal pour y penser vraiment.

« Jasper? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es malade? »

« J'ai mal làààà! C'est horrible! »

Je lui montre le bas de mon dos, et soudain une vague de souffrance s'abat plus violement sur moi et je crois que je perds connaissance.

Quand je me réveille je suis dans une ambulance et je crie de douleur, encore.

Edward est là lui aussi, assis entre deux pompiers, il me tient la main;

Je m'y accroche en gueulant.

Il a l'air paniqué et s'agite comme un fou.

On arrive aux urgences et je suis installé dans un box, Edward avec moi.

La douleur m'empêche de raisonner.

Mais je me rends compte qu'on me perfuse et au bout de quelques minutes je me sens un peu soulagé de l'étau qui m'enserre le bassin.

Et je prends conscience que je ne porte qu'un caleçon.

Argh.

Edward porte un jean, un tee shirt et des tongs.

Sauf qu'on est en février que le pauvre a du se geler.

Il est angoissé, et je tente un pauvre sourire pour le rassurer.

Il sonne et un médecin arrive pour me poser des questions:

« J'ai besoin de votre âge exact et de vos antécédents médicaux! »

« J'ai 22 ans et je n'ai aucun antécédent médicaux à part quelques rhumes et la varicelle à l'âge de 4 ans! »

Elle m'examine et je hurle quand cette garce m'appuie sur le dos.

Edward s'empare de ma main et je le mord presque.

Le médecin s'amuse bien:

« Heureusement que vous n'accouchez pas, vous, les hommes! Je pense que vous avez des calculs rénaux, on va vous faire passer une échographie Votre petit ami peut vous accompagner »

« C'est pas mon petit ami »

Murmure Edward.

Je gémis, parce que la douleur revient.

Edward me demande:

« Qui tu veux que j'appelle? »

« Mes parents sont en vacances au Mexique, mais tu peux appeler ma sœur, Rosalie »

«Ah oui, ta sœur jumelle, celle que j'ai vu cet après-midi? »

« Oui, voilà! »

Je lui tends mon portable, je suis trop mal pour lui parler.

« Allo, bonjour, désolé de vous déranger, je suis Edward Cullen, le colocataire de votre frère Jasper, nous sommes en ce moment aux urgences, le médecin pense que Jasper a un crise de coliques néphrétiques, il m'a demandé de vous appeler pour vous en informer »

…..

« Ah oui, bien sur »

…..

« Oui, je sais que vos parents sont au Mexique, les miens sont en Italie, c'est dommage parce que mon père est médecin il aurait pu nous aider mais c'est comme ça »

….

« Ah? Je vais demander à mon frère ,je vous rappelle »

Il raccroche et me regarde:

« Ta sœur veut venir mais elle me dit qu'elle ne peut pas conduire »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, on lui a retiré son permis la semaine dernière pour avoir grillé un feu rouge »

Merde, merde, merde!

Et la douleur me taraude à nouveau.

Mais j'entends Edward téléphoner:

« Em, c'est moi, appelle moi dès que tu as ce message, je suis aux urgences avec mon coloc qui a des calculs rénaux et il faudrait que tu ailles chercher sa sœur à qui on a retiré le permis! Merci! »

La douleur augmente encore, presque aussi forte que quand j'ai perdu connaissance.

Je me mets à gueuler, et Edward sonne et appelle à l'aide en même temps.

Revoilà la toubib:

« Bon, on va passer à la morphine »

Oh oui oh oui oh oui!

Une infirmière entre.

Malgré ma douleur j'arrive à déchiffrer son badge:

« Isabella Swan, étudiante en soins infirmiers, 2° année »

Je le regarde. Elle est jeune, mignonne et parait assez effrayée.

Merde, ils m'ont envoyé une gosse…

Mais je m'en fous: qu'elle me fasse cette putain de morphine!

Elle le fait.

J'entends vaguement qu'Edward lui parle.

Et la douleur diminue doucement.

Elle s'en va même.

Ouaaaah, c'est super! J'adore! Ouffffff, j'ai plus mal.

Je regarde autour de moi.

La petite infirmière est toujours là, rougissante.

Edward la dévisage exactement de la manière dont ma sœur regarde une tablette de chocolat quand elle est au régime.

Avec désir.

Je rigole tout seul. La gamine porte la tenue pyjama bleue de tout le personnel mais ça se voit quand même qu'elle est magnifique.

L'a bon gout c't Edward!

« Ila l'air d'avoir moins mal mais il est dans un drôle d'état non? »

« Ca peut arriver avec la morphine, ce n'est pas grave, au pire il va juste dire des bêtises. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler »

« Pas de problème Isabella, au fait moi c'est Edward… »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella »

« Ca te va très bien! »

La petite rougit et s'en va en souriant.

« T'es amoureux mec? J'ai bien fait d'être malade aloooors? »

« Jasper! Je la connais depuis un quart d'heure! Elle me plait bien, c'est tout! »

« Ouais ben c'est réciproque, t'as une touche! »

Je ris comme un malade à cette idée.

Je rigole encore quand on entre dans le box ou je suis -mal- installé.

C'est Rose!

Ouah ma sœur est là! Trop cooooool!

« Rose je suis trop trop trop content de te voir! Ma petite sœur chérie! »

Rosalie s'arrête net sur le seuil, me dévisage et ouvre de grands yeux.

J'en ris encore plus.

Edward renseigne ma sœur:

« Jasper avait tellement mal qu'il a reçut de la morphine et visiblement ça le décontracte vraiment beaucoup! »

Rosalie sourit et entre, elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

« Ben alors tit frère, le grand hockeyeur a bobo? »

Edward rit et j'entends un rire cristallin inconnu.

Je tourne la tête et…Oh! Une fée! Mais alors elles existent pour de vrai? Mais c'est super génial! Elle est toute petite, mais vraiment minuscule, et elle a des cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés et un petit air endormit, mais ses yeux verts sont immenses et mangent son visage. Elle a une bouche bien pleine, des taches de rousseur et je devine ses seins sous son tee shirt: ils me donnent envie de les prendre dans mes mains tout de suite.

Je tends la main vers elle:

« T'es belle! T'es une vraie fée hein? Tu exhausses les vœux? »

Elle me regarde, surprise, puis éclate de rire. Rosalie et Edward rient avec elle.

« Je ne suis pas une fée, désolée! »

« Mais siiii! Je suis sur que si! Oh t'es magnifique, tellement belle! Mon vœu c'est de t'épouser! Oh ouï! Je veux me marier avec toi et te faire plein de bébés! Les filles seront des fées comme toi, et les garçons ils seront quoi? Comment on dit des fées quand c'est des garçons? »

La fée rit encore plus et ma sœur aussi, elle me dit:

« On dit des lutins, non? »

Par contre Edward ne rit plus du tout:

« C'est ma sœur, Alice, comme mon frère ne répondait pas j'ai du l'appeler pour qu'elle amène Rosalie ici »

« Aaaaaaaah! T'es une vraie fille? Remarque c'est mieux pour faire l'amour…Oh tu me plais t'es teeeeeellement belle! J'adore tes yeux, tes cheveux et tout en fait….Approche ma belle »

Elle avance vers moi, tout sourire.

Je l'attrape par la taille et je lui prends la main.

Edward grogne littéralement, mais la petite infirmière arrive et il reporte son attention sur elle.

Je vais en profiter!

« Comment tu vas? »

« J'ai plus mal! T'es super belle, j'te jure, tu me plais, jamais une fille ne m'a plu comme ça! »

La petite Bella se met à rire:

« On dirait que vous allez mieux M. Hale! »

« Ouais…Et au fait, Edward craque complètement sur toi, file lui ton numéro il va te rappeler c'est sur! »

Bella rougit violement, Alice et Rosalie éclatent de rire à nouveau et je ressens une grande claque sur ma tête.

« Jasper! Je sais que t'es malade mais là ça va mal aller! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vous avais bien dit qu'il allait dire des bêtises! »

« Non mais en fait c'est pas des bêtises et »

Edward sort sur les talons de Bella.

Ouaiiiiiis!

Je regarde Alice. Mais je suis suuuuper fatigué.

« Acile…Je suis fatigué…Mais chuis pas bourré juré…Tu voudras bien me border? Je t'aime tu sais! Oh ouais chuis amoureux! »

Je vois un homme entrer et me dire:

« Allez, on va à l'échographie! »

Et merde, j'étais en train d'emballer moi!

Rose vient avec moi. Je me sens vaseux et c'est assez dur pour moi de garder les yeux ouverts. Heureusement l'échographie ne dure pas longtemps: j'ai envie de revoir Alice, moi.

Je suis tout engourdi mais je comprends que le médecin me dit que le caillou est petit et devrait passer tout seul. Cool.

Retour dans le box. Ouah elle est encore là. Alice mange une barre de chocolat.

Je lui tends la main:

« T'es encore plus belle avec une moustache en chocolat! »

Les filles rient encore et je me laisse aller, je sombre sans m'en rendre compte.

Quand je refais surface la douleur me fait grimacer.

Je me redresse en gémissant et regarde autour de moi:

Edward est assis sur un fauteuil, la tête appuyée contre le mur et il dort. Alice est assise sur lui, roulée en boule, la tête dans le cou de son frère elle dort aussi. Et ma propre sœur est assise sur une chaise tout prêt de moi, sa tête appuyée sur mon brancard, elle aussi roupille. Tu parles de gardes malades…

Je regarde Alice. Je rougis en me souvenant de tout ce que je lui ai dit. Argh, Edward va me tuer!

J'ai à nouveau mal mais pas tout à fait comme tout à l'heure.

J'ai…Envie de pisser!

Raaaah!

Je suis toujours perfusé et coincé sur ce brancard.

Je commence à paniquer. Ca urge!

Je secoue ma sœur. Après tout, je lui ai déjà tenu les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait, pour notre vingtième anniversaire!

« Roooose! J'ai envie de pisser! »

Elle émerge et me regarde, pas très fraiche.

Hélas, Edward et Alice se réveillent aussi.

La petite fée, enfin, Alice, me regarde:

'T'as un problème? Tu as encore mal? »

« Euh… »

Rosalie (je note de la tuer dès que possible) me vend:

« Il a envie de faire pipi! »

Edward tend la main et sonne.

Bella débarque dans les 3 secondes. Edward la dévore des yeux. Je me lance, parce que là ça va déborder:

« Je…Euh…pipi »

Elle sourit:

« C'est super! Tenez vous devez uriner là- dedans, et ensuite je vais filtrer l'urine pour voir si le caillou est passé! »

Ca a l'air de l'enchanter, moi beaucoup moins…

Elle me tends un truc en plastique et je fais signe aux autres de dégager.

Dès que je suis seule je me tourne pour me cacher si quelqu'un entre et je peux enfin pisser, plutôt difficilement, d'ailleurs.

Mais ça fait di bien, ça soulage. On dirait que ça va vraiment mieux.

Ouf.

Sauf que les voilà tous qui reviennent.

Ma sœur, Edward, Alice, Bella et un grand brun qu'Edward me présente:

« C'est Emmett, mon frère ainé »

Il me sourit:

« Je viens juste de trouver le message d'Edward, sinon je serai venu aider avant »

Sympa les Cullen. Surtout tite Alice.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux et le courant passe, elle me sourit d'un air mutin, cette fille est jeune, mais n'a pas froid aux yeux, c'est évident.

Mais un cri de joie retentit et nous fait sursauter.

C'est Bella qui nous tend triomphalement une compresse.

En regardant bien je vois un tout petit truc. Mais elle exulte:

« Voilà M. Hale, vous avez éliminé le caillou! »

Je soupire tandis que les autres mettent le nez au dessus de mon…Caillou.

« Au point ou on en est Bella, je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Jasper »

« D'accord! »

Elle part chercher un médecin.

Et revoilà cette horrible bonne femme qui m'a fait mal VOLONTAIREMENT (j'en suis sur) à mon arrivée.

Et la voilà qui tape à nouveau dans mon dos. Mais je n'ai plus mal. Victoire!

« Bon, la crise est passée vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Je vais vous prescrire un suivi malgré tout! »

Je regarde le nom de ma tortionnaire: Dr Jane Volturi. Ben je m'en souviendrai!

Je suis à moitié à poil mais c'est pas grave: j'ai très envie de me casser d'ici!

Edward fait la moue.

Alice lui donne un coup de coude:

« Mais ne laisse pas passer ta chance! FONCE! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre? »

Il saute sur ses pieds et sort précipitamment du box.

Emmett, qui ne m'a pas vu draguer sa sœur me dit:

« Je vais approcher ma voiture au plus prêt pour que t'ais pas à marcher dans ta tenue! »

« Merci! »

Rose lui dit:

« Je viens t'aider! »

L'aider? Je vois pas en quoi il va avoir besoin d'aide?

Mais je soupçonne qu'il y a anguille sous roche vu le regard énamouré qu'ils échangent.

Je ne dis rien, parce que du coup me voilà seul avec Alice.

Ma petite fée personnelle.

Elle me sourit et je me sens vraiment super méga bien.

« T'es guéri alors? »

« Ouais…T'es vraiment la sœur d'Emmett et Edward? Parce que ça saute pas aux yeux! »

Elle rit:

« Pourtant si ,je te jure que je suis bien leur petite sœur! Par contre Rose et toi vous pouvez pas le nier! »

« Ouais. Tu as quel âge? »

« 19 ans, et toi? »

« 22, tu es étudiante? »

« Oui en stylisme et toi? »

« Non, hockeyeur pro comme ton frère, mais jusqu'à l'an dernier j'étais en fac d'histoire et après ma carrière de hockey je veux devenir prof »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais voici Edward, les yeux brillants de joie:

Alice sautille:

« Toi, t'as le numéro de Bella! »

« Ouais! »

Je souris moi aussi. Il est mignon.

Edward me tend une blouse d'hôpital que j'enfile pour pas sortir carrément à poil.

Alice et lui m'escortent jusqu'à la voiture. Emmett est au volant et je m'allonge à l'arrière. Rose prend place devant et Alice et Edward vont visiblement prendre la voiture d'Alice.

On rentre à l'appart et je suis carrément crevé.

Je fonce prendre une douche et je mets un bas de jogging gris clair et un tee shirt bleu marine.

Les autres sont dans le salon, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Edward est au téléphone.

Je m'installe à côté d'Alice et Edward nous dit, après avoir raccroché:

« Bella a fini son service, elle arrive! »

Je sursaute parce que le pied de ma voisine se colle sur le mien. Et ma voisine, c'est Alice.

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle porte un fin leggings et j'apprécie la forme et la tendresse de ses chairs.

Je suis bien content de l'avoir rencontrée…

_**NDLA: EVIDEMMENT je vais écrire la suite de cet OS, il y aura 3 autres chapitres, un lemon à chaque fois, un avec Jasper et Alice, un autre centré sur Edward et Bella et bien sur Emmett et Rosalie. **_

_**Mais c'est mon Erika qui va choisir dans quel ordre je vais les écrire! Alors dis moi Erika, quel couple en premier? Lequel en second e lequel en troisième?**_

_**Remets toi vite, je t'embrasse!**_


	2. Jasper et Alice

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je crois que j'ai dormit plus profondément que depuis que j'ai quitté l'âge des couches.

Quand je me réveille, le dimanche alors qu'il est plus de midi, Edward est dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un repas.

Je lui souris et il grogne pour toute réponse.

Mon sourire s' agrandit encore quand je vois Alice nous rejoindre. Elle me regarde, l'œil brillant:

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme! »

« Oui ça va vraiment mieux »

« T'es encore plus mignon comme ça! »

Je rougis et Edward grogne plus fort.

Je profite qu'il mette le poulet dans le four pour articuler à Alice:

« TU ES BELLE! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et nous rions de bon cœur.

J' essaye d'appeler Rosalie mais sans succès.

Je lui laisse alors un message:

« Juste pour te dire que ton frère n'est pas mort! Rappelle moi! »

Alice me sourit:

« Elle est parti avec Emmett je pense pas que tu ais de ses nouvelles avant un moment! »

J' essaye de ne pas penser à ça et je demande à Alice:

« T'as dormit avec Edward? »

Ils rient, d'un rire similaire qui me ferait comprendre, si je ne le savais pas déjà, qu'ils sont frère et soeur:

« Oh non! J'ai dormit sur le canapé »

Je regarde et avise une couette roulé en boule au pied du canapé . Je m'apprête à leur demander pour quoi Edward n'a pas eu la délicatesse de lui céder son lit pour la nuit quand la réponse arrive, vêtue d'un tee shirt de hockey, jambes nues, cheveux bruns emmêlés et visage rougissant.

Bella…

Je regarde Edward, qui est lui aussi rouge vif et qui fixe Bella avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Ils n'ont pas trainé…

On mange et Alice et moi faisons la conversation, parce qu'Edward et Bella passent le repas à se tenir la main, à échanger des baisers, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à se murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille.

Heureusement, Alice est capable de tenir une conversation toute seule pendant des heures.

Elle me fait rire.

Elle passe d'un sujet à l'autre sans reprendre son souffle et elle me donne le tournis mais j'adore ça.

« Et tu joues au hockey depuis combien de temps? »

« 12 ans, j'ai commencé à 10 ans »

« Comme Edward! Hein Ed? »

Edward ne répond pas, trop occupé à embrasser Bella et il se contente de grogner:

« Mmmmmhhh »

Je prends ça pour un oui.

Alice me raconte ses dernières vacances , elle est partie avec ses parents et ses frères en Australie. J' écoute le récit du sauvetage d'un koala et je la regarde, amusé et sous le charme. Puis elle me parle de sa dernière sortie, ou elle a visiblement trainé son père au concert des Kings of leon et je ne connais pas son père mais je ris quand même en l'imaginant devant porter Alice sur ses épaules pour qu'elle y voit quelque chose.

On passe un bon moment et l'après-midi commence très bien .

Sitôt après la dernière bouchée avalée Edward entraine Bella dans sa chambre et je mets précipitamment la musique.

Alice approuve:

« T'as raison, ils ont fait pas mal de bruit! »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai dormit, je pense que les médocs m'ont un peu assommé »

En réalité, je n'ai même plus tellement de souvenirs du matin même. Après qu'on ait commencé à déjeuner tous les 6, ça s'embrouille.

Alice m' attaque frontalement:

« Tu penses toujours que je suis une fée? »

J' éclate de rire:

« Non! Mais c'est dommage, tu m'a semblé une apparition, tu sais »

Je suis assis sur le canapé et elle est debout, tripotant pour je ne sais quelle raison les rideaux (_**ndla: elle en vérifie la qualité, bien sur!) **_et elle s' approche de moi, telle un félin.

Je lui ouvre les bras et elle s' assoit sur mes genoux.

Je savoure le moment. Elle est douce, chaude et sent bon la vanille.

On s' embrasse d'un même mouvement. On en avait envie tous les deux et ça vient naturellement.

Elle tente de prendre le dessus pendant le baiser et je la laisse faire.

Elle saisit mes cheveux dans ses mains et mène la danse.

J'en profite pour caresser son dos avant de m'aventurer sous son pull.

Elle gémit quand je rencontre ses seins et elle commence à onduler sur mon sexe qui est déjà à moitié dressé.

Elle se frotte fermement mais lentement et je sens l'afflux de sang massif se former dans mon membre.

Nos lèvres se quittent et elle lève les bras pour que je lui enlèves son pull.

Elle se retrouve en soutien gorge, assise à califourchon sur moi et nous nous sourions.

« T'es tellement belle…T'es incroyable »

« J'espère que tu es complètement guéri »

« Je le suis, totalement mais je crois que tu le sens! »

Elle fronce le nez et se frotte plus durement contre moi, remuant lascivement les hanches pour toute réponse.

Je contemple sa poitrine.

Elle porte un soutien gorge en dentelles rouge, qui tranche avec la pâleur de sa peau et je gémis en dégageant un mamelon de son enveloppe de dentelle.

Elle renverse la tête en arrière tandis que je le happe entre mes lèvres.

Je fais subir le même traitement à l'autre et finalement je lui enlève son soutien gorge.

Je saisis ses seins entre mes mains, elle glisse sa main droite dans mon jogging et nos lèvres se trouvent à nouveau.

Notre baiser est brulant et nous n'avons plus conscience du monde extérieur mais nous sommes brutalement ramenés à la réalité:

« HE! Mais! ALICE! Jasper lâche ma sœur! »

C'est la voix d'Edward.

Nous sursautons et le regardons.

Debout à quelques pas de nous, seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, portant une bouteille d'eau à la main (sans doute la raison qui l'a poussé à quitter sa tanière et Bella), se tient un Edward dont l'expression oscille entre l'horreur et l'incompréhension.

Alice est toujours à califourchon sur moi, elle ne porte plus qu'un jean, je ne suis moi-même vêtu que d'un bas de jogging, je tiens ses seins dans mes mains, elle caresse mon sexe dans mon pantalon et nos lèvres viennent juste de de quitter.

Nous sommes rouges, décoiffés, haletants.

Je ne vois pas bien comment nier quoi que ce soit…

Alice fixe son frère droit dans les yeux et lui offre un doigt d'honneur magistral.

Edward prend un air piteux et grogne:

« Mais restez pas là au moins! Tu as un chambre Jasper! »

Il part vers la sienne à reculons et nous lui emboitons le pas, main dans la main.

Alice ne prend pas la peine de cacher ses seins et Edward détourne le regard, pudique.

Il a l'air inquiet et s'adresse à sa sœur:

« Euh, t'es pas, euh? »

Elle éclate de rire:

« Non je ne suis pas vierge Edward, je suis une grande fille, ça fait plusieurs années que j'ai une sexualité active! »

Edward semble tiraillé entre l'envie de rejoindre Bella et le désir de tirer cette histoire au clair avec sa sœur.

A ma plus grande satisfaction, il choisit Bella.

On s'engouffre dans ma chambre et je saute sur Alice.

Je retrouve ses seins avec joie et nous tombons sur le lit.

Je la laisse me retourner et s'installer sur moi.

Elle dirige le baiser et j'en profite pour pelotter ses seins à mon aise.

Ils sont très doux, chauds, élastiques dans mes mains et mon érection se tend encore, d'autant plus qu'elle se frotte à nouveau dessus.

Je laisse ma main droite naviguer jusqu'à son jean, dont j'ai déjà déboutonné la braguette dans le salon et je le fait glisser sur ses hanches.

Elle se tortille et m'aide à l'en débarrasser.

La voici dans un tanga assorti au soutien gorge.

Il est quasiment transparent ce qui me permet de constater qu'elle est presque totalement épilée, seule une fine bande petits poils au centre de son sexe demeure.

« J'adore ta petite toison là Alice, c'est est ultra chaud et sexy! »

« C'est fait pour ça! »

Je reprends les commandes et la plaque contre le matelas.

Elle me sourit quand je fais descendre son string le long de ses hanches puis de ses cuisses.

Là voilà nue dans mes bras.

Je gémis et mes mains parcourent son corps tandis que je l'embrasse voluptueusement à nouveau.

Elle aussi me caresse, s'attardant sur ma nuque, mon dos, mes épaules.

Je quitte ses lèvres et je vais déguster longuement ses seins, la faisant gémir et se cabrer.

Heureusement, de la chambre d'à côté des gémissements nous parviennent aussi.

Je prie pour qu'Edward ne vienne pas nous interrompre.

J'ai chaud, et je sens que la peau d'Alice devient brulante elle aussi.

Elle baisse mon jogging et je me tends quand elle prend ma queue à pleines mains.

Je siffle de plaisir parce qu'elle fais coulisser sa main le long de mon membre. Je m'agenouille entre ses cuisses qu'elle ouvre spontanément et je glisse mon index gauche contre sa féminité.

Elle ferme les yeux et se cambre tout en continuant à me caresser.

Elle est toute douce et je câline ses seins en même temps, pour la faire mouiller au maximum.

J'introduis l'index en elle et je sens son souffle s'accélérer. Mon majeur rejoins mon index dans son petit fourreau doux et humide.

Sa caresse sur mon membre se fait trop exquise et je m'éloigne d'elle avant de jouir.

Elle me sourit:

« Mets un préservatif, j'ai trop envie, là! »

Merde. MERDE!

J'ai plus de préservatifs! Je devais en acheter mais avec le déménagement, l'hosto et tout ça…

« J'en ai pas! Tu en as dans ton sac? »

« Non! Je suis à sec aussi! »

On se regarde, atterrés.

« Il faut aller en demander à Edward et Bella »

« Tu y vas Alice, parce que j'ai bien peur qu'Edward ne me trucide! »

Elle sourit et me tire la langue, mais elle passe mon tee shirt et court vers la chambre d'Edward.

Je me caresse en l'attendant.

J'entends des éclats de voix:

« Edward, passe moi un préservatif! »

« QUOI? Mais vous faites chier! Je peux pas sortir enfin voyons! »

« Mais arrêtez vous juste deux secondes, le temps de m'en donner un ,ou plutôt deux! »

Un court silence puis la voix de Bella:

« Tiens, débrouillez vous avec ça! »

Alice revient, avec trois préservatifs dans la main.

Elle saute sur le lit et je lui arrache presque le condom des mains.

Je l'enfile rapidement et elle passe elle-même ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

« Oh ce que j'ai envie ma puce! »

« Et moi donc! Viens, mais doucement steplé »

« Mmmmhhhh t'es si douce! »

J'appuie contre sa petite entrée et je la sens s'ouvrir pour moi.

Ouch…

Tellement douce, chaude et serrée…Je pourrais venir en deux poussées.

Self control Jasper…

J'entame de doux vas et viens , pour ne pas la brusquer et pour éviter de venir trop rapidement.

Je la regarde.

Elle est en sueur, ses yeux clos, elle halète et sa bouche rougie et entrouverte me donne encore plus envie…

Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cette fille…

Et c'est génial, surtout quand j'arrive à tenir hors de mes pensées son frère dans la pièce à côté et l'autre sans doute en train de s'envoyer ma sœur.

Argh. Ne pas penser à ça!

A chacune de mes poussées, le corps d'Alice s'adapte à ma taille et à ma largeur: je peux la pénétrer de plus en plus profondément, et évidement c'est délicieux, tant pour elle que pour moi.

Nous essayons tous les deux de modérer nos manifestations sonores de plaisir, mais ça devient difficile quand le plaisir augmente avec l'accélération de mes pénétrations désormais profondes et nous joignons nos lèvres pour garder un minimum de silence.

Et c'est dans la bouche l'un de l'autre que nous jouissons ensemble pour la première fois….

Le plaisir reflue lentement et je sors d'elle à regret.

Elle me regarde, un peu impressionnée: je n'ai même pas débandé.

Je m'empare d'un autre préservatif.

« Prête pour le prochain round? »

« Oui! »

Dans la pièce d'à côté on dirait que les choses se sont calmées aussi.

On a jouit synchro, apparemment…

J'espère qu'ils vont eux aussi remettre ça dans la foulée, parce que nous, on a pas terminé! On fait même que commencer!

_**NDLA: allez lire la très prometteuse fic de Melancholia-of-a-broken-heart « l'histoire de Rosalie », qui est très bien écrite!**_


	3. Emmett et Rosalie

_**Oui je sais: 2 mois et demi d'attente...Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, j'ai été malade, panne de PC et manque d'inspiration, mais ça revient.**_

_**Rosalie PDV**_

Il me plait.

Emmett.

Evidemment c'est physique, il est beau, il est grand, il a un sourire sexy et des muscles à tomber.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

J'adore ses yeux. Il a un regard franc ,honnête.

Il me regarde aussi dans les yeux, pas que dans les seins.

Même si il regarde mes seins quand même ,bien entendu.

Jasper m'a fichu une sacré trouille, mais ça va mieux.

Là il dort, et je le borde, comme un bébé qu'il n'est plus depuis longtemps.

Mais mon instinct maternel est le plus fort, surtout envers quelque un de malade!

Emmett, Bella, Edward et Alice sont dans le salon quand je reviens.

Je leur souris, appuyée contre la porte entre le couloir et le salon:

« Je pense que la crise est terminée, je vais y aller à moins que tu préfères que je ne reste, Edward? »

Celui-ci me fait signe que non:

« Il y a une infirmière de toutes façons »

Taquine Emmett.

Bella et Edward rougissent de concert.

Emmett s'empare de son blouson:

« Je te ramène »

Je prends mes affaires et nous rejoignons son 4x4.

Il conduit plutôt vite, mais bien. Je me lance:

« Tu veux boire un café? »

« Oui, si tu le prends avec moi? »

Nous nous regardons, légèrement gênés.

Puis nous rions:

« Chez toi ou chez moi? »

« Chez moi, ça te va? »

« Tant que tu y es, tout me va Rosalie! »

Je le guide dans la ville et il trouve une place à proximité de l'entrée de l'immeuble.

J'habite au 5° étage et l'ascenseur me parait vraiment tout petit, vu la place que prend Emmett! Il me prend par la main et sentir son pouce tracer des cercles sur le dessus de ma main me fait fondre. Presque autant que son regard et son sourire.

Parce que malgré sa stature il n'a rien d'agressif: Emmett est un doux, un gentil, et ça se voit, ça se ressent. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai envie de lui. Mon ventre se crispe déjà d'impatience. Je me sens en phase avec lui, je sais, je ressens qu'il a le même désir que moi.

Quand on entre chez moi il regarde partout autour de lui comme un gamin.

Ca me plait, :j'aime les enfants!

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le café et il me suit.

« Besoin d'aide? »

« Non merci, je maîtrise »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? »

Je lui souris:

« Je suis en fac, je me destine à devenir institutrice, et toi? »

« Je suis joueur de football américain professionnel »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas! »

Il sourit mais me dit:

« Toi par contre je suis étonné, j'aurais cru que tu sois mannequin! »

« Je l'ai été! Mais c'est un milieu que je n'aime pas »

« Tu l'as été?! Je t'ai peut-être vue alors, ma sœur collectionne les magasines! »

« Je l'ai été il y a des années, à la fin de l'adolescence, on était mannequin Jasper et moi »

Il ricane:

« Je sens que je vais embêter ton frangin avec ça! »

Je pose le mug de café devant lui ,sur la petite table.

Il s'installe sur une chaise et je me mets en face de lui.

Nous sommes fatigués et nous buvons un moment en silence.

Puis il se lève et se penche sur moi.

Il m'embrasse d'abord sur la joue, ce que j'apprécie, ce n'est pas un goujat!

Et c'est moi qui tourne la tête vers lui, pour que nos bouches se rencontrent.

Mes lèvres épousent les siennes, étroitement et tout doucement nos langues entrent dans le jeu, sensuellement.

Nos bouches ont un gout de café et c'est encore plus érotique…

Je me lève et il me soulève contre lui.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de son bassin et il me soutient par les fesses.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure.

J'ai eu beaucoup d'amants dans ma vie mais lui…

Lui je peux déjà dire que ce n'est pas pareil.

Il n'agit pas comme les autres.

Il a envie de sexe, c'est évident, mais il ne me considère pas comme une belle poupée gonflable.

Emmett est un gentleman.

Notre baiser dure un moment et il me porte sans effort apparent.

Puis je me tortille et il me laisse glisser à terre.

Je e prends par la main et le tire vers ma chambre.

Mon lit est défait bien sur, puisque je suis partie en recevant le coup de téléphone d'Edward.

Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier , il me regarde moi.

Je suis contente: il ne m'a pas bousculée sur le lit, me troussant comme un porc comme ça m'est déjà arrivé, malgré son désir évident que j'ai senti quand j'étais contre lui, il me respecte et me laisse diriger les opérations.

J'apprécie, vraiment.

Alors je retire mon tee shirt et le lance vers lui.

Il le rattrape et le presse contre son nez en gémissant.

Son sourire se fait plus grand et il approche d'un pas.

« Je peux faire le soutien gorge? »

« Ben sur! »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau puis sa bouche dérive contre ma mâchoire, et dans mon cou.

Je frémis sous ses lèvres douces et tendres.

Ses doigts se posent sur la peau nue de mes épaules et font glisser les bretelles du soutien gorge ,Je le sens dégrafer mon soutien gorge et ce dernier tombe à nos pieds, dénudant mes seins tendus, qui n'attendent que ses caresses. Il accède à ma demande muette immédiatement, prenant mes seins en coupe et les caressant avec douceur.

Je passe mes mains sous son tee shirt.

Il est fort, massif, et c'est excitant mais aussi rassurant.

Rien de mal ne peut m'arriver dans les bras d'Emmett.

Sans quitter mes lèvres, il prend mes seins en coupe dans ses mains et les malaxe tendrement.

Je ne suis pas habituée à tant de gentillesse et ça me transporte de bonheur.

Emmett me fait du bien, tellement de bien…

Je continue de caresser son torse musclé et tire son tee shirt vers le haut.

Il comprend le message et rompt notre baise pour l'enlever.

Ses yeux se fixent sur mes seins et il me sourit.

Nos peaux nues se retrouvent e je frissonne d'excitation.

Nous tombons enlacés sur le lit et les choses s'accélèrent un peu.

Je déboutonne la braguette d'Emmett tandis qu'il fait de même ave mon jean.

Quand il ne nous reste plus que sàn caleçon et mon string il se met à genoux à côté de moi et couvre mes seins et mon ventre de baisers.

« T'es belle tu sais Rose, ta peau est toute douce, comme un bébé! »

Il me fait fondre…

« Tu es beau toi aussi! »

Ses yeux brillent si fort, et ce que j'y lis est tellement bon: gentillesse, désir, passion, respect!

Alors je me laisse aller, totalement.

Il me retire mon string et je souris de contentement aux mots de désir qu'il me murmure à l'oreille.

Quand sa bouche se pose sur mon Mont de Vénus je ne ressens aucune gêne, juste de l'anticipation.

Et je ne suis pas déçue: sa langue se fait de velours pour m'éveiller au désir, pour me remplir de langueur.

Il joue de mon bourgeon, attentif à mes réactions, s'adaptant à ce qu'il devine que j'aime.

Ses mains naviguent de mes hanches à mes cuisses, me caressant, me pétrissant avec volupté.

Quand il cesse, à ma demande, la caresse je baisse son boxer et il rejette la tête en arrière quand je commence à caresser son érection.

Il grogne quand je m'approche encore plus et le happe dans ma bouche:

« T'es pas obligée! »

« Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai envie de le faire! »

Il ne dit plus rien et caresse mes cheveux tandis que je laisse ma langue frotter toute la longueur de son membre, puis que je le prends en bouche et le suce avec un plaisir qui m'étonne moi-même.

Et puis nous laissons libre cours à nos pulsions.

Il enfile un préservatif et me bascule enfin avec plus de fougue sur le lit, mais nous rions ensemble, complices.

Je noue mes jambes autour de ses reins pour faciliter la pénétration et il s'enfonce en moi, fermement.

Quand la pénétration est totale je sens que ça va être incroyablement fort.

Et ça l'est.

Nous dansons ensemble une danse érotique et brulante.

Son membre coulisse avec force, presque avec rudesse mais sa bouche est douce contre la mienne ou dans mon cou.

Et ce sont des mots d'amour qu'il déverse aux creux de mon oreille.

Mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules et je me fais accueillante, pour qu'il me donne tout ce que je veux recevoir, tout ce qu'il veut prendre.

Nos bassins se frottent, son ventre heurtent mon pubis, mon clitoris.

Ce dernier est en feu et mes cris s'accentuent, annonçant ma délivrance.

Et je pars.

La jouissance est forte, intense elle m'amène loin, vers des rivages jusqu'alors inconnus.

Je me laisse totalement aller et alors que le plaisir décroit je le sens accélérer encore ses mouvements en moi, et ses halètements se font grognements, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende au dessus de moi, déversant son plaisir dans la gaine de plastique.

Nous demeurons enlacés, muets, un long moment.

Puis on se fond sous la couette et il me dit:

« Dors, je compte t'épuiser un peu plus tard! »

« C'est peut-être moi qui vais te fatiguer! »

« Chiche? »

« Mmmhhh! Aucun perdant de toutes façons, pas vrai? »

« Aucun en effet! »

Je m'endors, plus heureuse et complète que depuis très longtemps.

En sécurité.


	4. Edward et Bella

_**Edward PDV**_

Elle arrive. J'en ai des frissons.

Cette fille me plait, elle m'attire comme je n'aurais pas cru ça possible.

Elle n'est pourtant pas, à priori, le genre de filles qui me plait habituellement.

Je suis plutôt attiré par les grandes blondes, désolé pour le cliché, mais je suis moi-même très grand et j'aime bien la blondeur, je n'y peux rien !

Et là…Bella est petite, brune, les yeux marrons et carrément timide. Et carrément torride.

TOUTES les filles avec qui je suis sorti avaient un fort caractère et étaient extravertis.

Mais là, la douceur et la timidité de Bella me font complètement fondre. Comme si c'était plus fort que moi.

Comment est-il possible que l'accumulation de ce que vous n'appréciez pas chez les femmes réunis en une seule personne soit justement ce qui vous fait totalement craquer pour elle ?

Je ne me l'explique pas et je n'ai pas envie de me l'expliquer…

Jasper va mieux, il se douche mais je tends l'oreille, j'ai quand même peur qu'il ait un malaise dans la baignoire.

Ma sœur le regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance, et lui a avoué avoir un coup de cœur pour elle. Va falloir que je surveille ça de près…

Sauf qu'on sonne à la porte. Je me précipite pour ouvrir : oui, c'est bien Bella.

Elle est…Ouch…Encore plus chaude en tenue civile Pourtant elle porte un slim noir, une paire de converses bleu marine et une veste en jean par-dessus un tee shirt bleu marine une tenue toute simple mais sur elle c'est plus que hot…

Et le tee shirt souligne ses seins … Je dois résister. Enfin un peu…

Je me penche sur elle. Elle est toute rougissante et cet affût de sang sur son visage en entraine directement un autre chez moi : dans mon pénis.

Je dépose un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres :

« Je suis super content que tu sois là ! »

Elle rougit encore plus et avance dans le salon.

Petit déjeuner.

Mon regard va de Bella à Alice.

Bella pour la mater, Alice pour la surveiller.

Bella boit du café ce qui me ravit : elle ne va pas tomber endormie de sitôt. Parfait pour les plans que j'ai pour nous !

Emmett lui tend un beignet, qu'elle refuse poliment mais mon frère l'encourage :

« Mange petite, tu vas avoir besoin de forces ! »

Le tout accompagné d'un grand clin d'œil. Amis de la poésie bonsoir…

Tout le monde rit bien entendu, surtout Rosalie. Bien joué Emmett : une fille que tu fais rire est à moitié dans ton lit !

Mais Bella elle, ne rit pas et devient écarlate, baissant les yeux.

Alors je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, protecteur :

« Em', laisse là tranquille ! »

Emmett me fait un clin d'œil en douce et Bella lève sur moi un regard reconnaissant. Je laisse mon bras sur ses épaules.

Une fille que tu protèges est aussi à moitié dans ton lit…

Après le petit déjeuner Jasper file directement se coucher. Le pauvre canard a besoin de récupérer.

Emmett et Rosalie s'en vont.

Ensemble.

Parfait.

Je regarde ma sœur qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je peux dormir un peu Ed, je me sens pas de conduire là… »

« OK, tu peux dormir dans le canapé, il est confortable ! »

Elle hoche la tête et je lui passe une couette et un oreiller

Le moment délicat et gênant est arrivé.

Bella fixe le sol, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je fixe Bella, tendu comme un roc : c'est fou ce truc : elle rougit, je bande. C'est une connexion qui s'est crée toute seule entre nos deux corps.

Je prends les choses en main et l'attrape par la main (Bella, pas ma queue !), et l'entraine vers ma chambre.

Elle est visiblement intimidée et gênée mais parait contente.

Je me racle la gorge :

« Voilà, c'est ma chambre. Désolé pour le lit pas fait, on est un peu parti en urgence cette nuit, comme tu sais ! »

Ca la fait rire et elle se détend un peu.

J'enchaine :

« Et on a aménagé ici il n'y a pas longtemps alors la déco est pas finie »

« C'est pas grave ! »

Je la regarde intensément. Mince elle est parfaite. Juste parfaite. Tout me plait chez elle…Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Petite Bella, tu n'es pas juste un coup d'un soir, tu es bien plus que ça…

« Tu pourrais m'aider à décorer si tu veux… »

Ma voix est basse, rauque…

« Si tu veux »

Elle me sourit, bien que toute rouge à nouveau.

Je rends les armes en gémissant et l'attire contre moi.

Je la presse contre mon torse, une de mes mains dans son dos, l'autre tenant sa taille.

Elle passe ses deux bras autour de mon cou, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Et c'est elle, petite souricette ultra timide, qui relève la tête et vient poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Et moi qui essaye d'y aller lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer !

Je la plaque plus fort contre moi et souris quand elle sursaute en sentant mon érection contre elle.

Je l'embrasse. A pleine bouche, sans que ni elle ni moi ne maitrisions quoi que ce soit.

Nos corps ont prit le relais et notre baiser est passionné.

Elle me fait tellement craquer.

Je caresse son dos et elle en fait autant avec ma nuque.

Je rassemble ce qui me reste de self control pour ne pas la renverser d'office sur le lit en arrachant ses fringues mais c'est elle qui se décolle brusquement de moi et enlève son tee shirt. Et là, je dois ressembler au loup de Tex Avery : je sens mes yeux sortir de ma tête et ma langue s'échapper de ma bouche en bavant…Ses seins sont incroyables. MAGNIFIQUES !

Pourtant elle porte un soutien gorge en coton blanc, tout simple et sans doute bon marché mais. OH BON SANG !

Je respire avant de tomber et m'approche d'elle.

Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et pose l'autre main directement sur sa poitrine. Nous gémissons de concert…

« Tu es magnifique ma belle, tes seins ils sont…Ouah… »

Nouveaux rougissements. Aaaaargh ! Je vais pas tenir !

Je me penche pour l'embrasser encore mais elle soulève mon tee shirt et je la laisse me l'enlever. Elle promène délicatement ses mains sur mon torse et mon ventre et j'en profite pour passer mes mains dans son dos et lui enlever son sous vêtement.

La voilà, devant moi, ses magnifiques seins nus et libres…

Je bouts.

Elle sourit mais croise ses bras sur ses seins.

Ah non ! Ah non non non non !

« Bella...Ne te cache pas, tu es splendide, j'adore tes seins ! »

Elle se mordille la lèvre en rougissant. Si j'avais moins de maitrise sexuelle je jure que je serais déjà venu dans mon boxer…

Je prends doucement ses poignets pour les déplier et gémis à la magnifique vue que j'ai à nouveau sous les yeux.

Ses seins sont ronds, ils pointent vers le haut, les mamelons ont déjà durcit et surtout j'adore la couleur pale et tendre de ses fines auréoles.

Si le reste est à l'avenant je ne la laisse plus jamais repartir. Jamais !

J'accélère le mouvement parce que d'accord j'ai du self control mais là je ne vais pas trop présumer de ma retenue. Pas avec cette fille là. Ma Bella…

Je m'empare de sa bouche tout en m'attaquant à la fermeture de son pantalon.

Elle fait de même.

Nous voilà tous les deux en sous vêtement.

Un boxer noir totalement distendu par une érection de plus en plus impérieuse pour moi et un string blanc pour elle.

Putain ses jambes…Ses hanches. Son ventre. Ses cuisses. Tout. C'est tout qui est parfait chez elle.

Sauf ses sous vêtements. Elle est étudiante et moi je ne suis pas très riche mais j'ai certainement un plus gros budget qu'elle et je vais lui offrir des sous vêtements sexys, à la hauteur de sa beauté. Parce que vu comment elle est belle dans un string de coton à 3 sous, qu'est ce que ce sera avec un string en dentelle noire de marque ?!

Je veux voir ça.

En attendant je la renverse sur le lit et entreprends de la gouter.

Je suçote doucement sa lèvre avant de quitter sa bouche et laisser mes lèvres dériver le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou, que j'orne d'un magnifique suçon, puis son épaule, je descends plus bas et trouve enfin ses seins.

Je les prends en coupe dans mes mains et je vais happer ses mamelons, l'un après l'autre…

Elle gémit fortement et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je profite de sa poitrine un bon moment, la faisant gémir et se tordre de désir sur mon lit, puis je descends plus encore et dépose une myriade de baisers sur son ventre plat.

Je passe mes mains sur ses cuisses, les caresse, les embrasse aussi et arrive au point ultime…

Son string affiche au centre une tache humide, preuve de son désir pour moi…Du coup il est devenu transparent et ma queue frémit en voyant ses petites lèvres visiblement épilées…

Je fais glisser le dernier rempart de sa nudité le long de ses hanches et retiens mon souffle : Oui elle est épilée : totalement et j'adore ça…Habituellement je suis fan des tickets de métro mais là, je ne peux imaginer autre chose pour Bella que ce pubis parfaitement glabre et lisse qui la rend plus pure encore à mes yeux : Ca lui va bien.

Je passe mes doigts entre ses cuisses et cherche son regard.

Mais elle a fermé les yeux et se tortille doucement sous ma caresse.

Son sexe est tout mouillé, j'étale sa cyprine le longe de sa fente, caressant son clitoris qui darde presque entièrement de son capuchon de chair. Elle bondit à ce contact et articule un « Oh ouiiii » qui me fait grogner.

Je retire mon boxer.

Elle ouvre les yeux en me sentant bouger et bien que rougissant encore davantage en découvrant mon pénis tendu à bloc elle tend la main et le caresse. Elle cherche mon regard er je comprends qu'elle attend mon approbation.

Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience…

Je lui souris :

« Vas-y, c'est parfait… »

Elle s'applique, et son petit minois concentré me fait fondre de tendresse. Elle pointe la langue entre les lèvres tout en étalant doucement le liquide pré éjaculatoire sur mon gland.

C'est adorable…

Je me penche pour l'embrasser et me risque à lui demander, parce que son attitude me fait douter :

« Tu es vierge bébé ? »

Elle secoue la tête :

« Oh non ! Mais je suis timide… »

Oh je suis presque déçu. J'aurais adoré être celui qui lui fait découvrir le plaisir. Mais tant pis…

Je m'empare d'un préservatif que je déroule rapidement sur mon sexe.

Elle se tend un peu quand je m'installe entre ses cuisses et je l'embrasse avec tendresse. Elle passe une jambe sur mon bassin et je guide mon sexe vers le sien.

Elle tend les hanches vers moi et je quitte ses lèvres : j'ai trop envie de voir ça.

Elle passe ses mains au dessus de sa tête et se tient fort aux barreaux du lit en fermant les yeux.

Moi je regarde mon sexe à l'entrée du sien.

Trop bon…

Je pousse doucement et m'enfonce un peu.

Mais elle est étroite et je ressors pour me badigeonner de salive.

Ca marche et je la pénètre de moitié cette fois.

Elle halète et ouvre les yeux.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, c'est bon… »

« Oh oui ça l'est…Tu es toute chaude, douce et serrée… »

Mes paroles la font gémir et je la sens s'ouvrir et pousser contre moi.

Je force un peu le passage et la pénètre entièrement. Elle lâche alors les barreaux du lit et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je me déhanche en elle, poussant fort, loin, butant contre le col de son utérus à chaque fois…

C'est divin, elle m'enserre sur toute la longueur dans sa douce moiteur.

Elle adore ça autant que moi, elle a enroulé ses deux jambes autour de mon bassin et elle vient à la rencontre de mes poussées, s'ouvrant complètement, totalement offerte.

La friction entre nos ventres est forte, autant que mes intromissions en elle.

Elle n'est pas tellement silencieuse, et moi non plus.

Nous gémissons de concert et échangeons des mots de plaisir…

« Oh encore, plus fort ! Oui là comme ça… »

« Oh bon sang ce que c'est booon ! T'es tellement serrée ! »

J'augmente la cadence. Plus fort, plus loin, toujours plus fort, plus vite.

Incroyable ce que le corps humain peut s'adapter : elle me reçoit à présent totalement en elle, sans aucune difficulté, alors qu'elle était si serrée au début…

Je vois son plaisir venir : elle crie plus fort, son visage se colore de plaisir et elle me laboure le dos de ses ongles.

Je ne sens même pas la douleur tellement c'est bon…

Je continue un rythme fort et soutenu, glissant en elle sans difficulté, la comblant à chaque fois entièrement.

Elle part dans le plaisir, criant fort, secouant la tête en tous sens…

Je pousse encore plus rudement en elle, cherchant ma propre délivrance, que j'obtiens enfin, criant moi aussi tandis que ma semence gicle hors de moi, me propulsant dans les étoiles…

Je me laisse retomber sur elle. En sueur tous les deux nous rions, haletants, mêlant nos bouches, nos langues, nos corps glissant tandis que nous nous étreignons.

Que c'est bon…

Autant de plaisir après la fatigue et les émotions de la nuit a raison de moi et je retire rapidement le préservatif avant de la serrer contre moi, pour un peu de sommeil bien mérité.

« On dort ma puce, et après on remet ça, OK ? »

« Oh oui, pas de problème ! »

Je souris en calant sa tête dans mon cou.

J'ai une pensée inquiète pour ma sœur mais Jasper pionce, je l'entends ronfler.

Ah tiens, du coup ma sœur a du nous entendre faire l'amour, Bella et moi Bah tant pis. J'assume !

_**ndla: Voilà, une petite fic terminée! A bientôt et merci de l'avoir lue!**_


End file.
